The Dawn is Coming
by bluegummiebear7
Summary: BuffyHarryPotterAngel crossover. Dawn goes to Hogwarts as the new Defense ageanst the dark arts teacher. She is also looking for 4 new Slayers. If you dont like Hermione bashing then i suggest you dont read this.
1. Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Please Review

Chapter One

Morning

Dawn Summers sat at the head table in the great hall at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After completing her watcher training Giles had thought it best to send her here. Willow cast a spell that told of four Slayers at Hogwarts. Giles had sent an owl. Dawn couldn't believe it an owl to Professor Albus Dumbledore who is the headmaster at Hogwarts. They came to an agreement that Dawn would become the new Defense against the dark arts teacher after all the experience she had in Sunnydale. Willow had also been teaching her Wicca and now she was at an average level for magic and an experienced fighter from having trained with Buffy and Faith.

Dawn watched as the students piled in. Some of them gave her weird looks of confusion she could understand. They were probably wondering what a 17 year old was doing sitting at the teachers table.

The doors opened and an old woman she had learned was named Professor McGonagall lead what she assumed were the first years into the great hall. The sorting ceremony began when an old looking hat began to sing. Then McGonagall called names the first on the list was Kristy Abrams who was a Slytherin and the last was Monica Wymann who got into Hufflepuff. Dumbledore then got up to make his announcements.

"Welcome new and old faces just few announcements. The Forbidden forest is as always forbidden. The caretaker Mr. Fitch would like me to inform you that no magic is to be used in the corridors outside of classes. And I would like to introduce our new defense against the dark arts teacher Miss. Dawn Summers."

Dawn smiled and gave small wave.

"Now tuck in." and with those words Dumbledore sat down and food appeared in front of them.

"Professor can you tell me why I'm getting the evil eye from Mr. tall dark and pasty." Dawn asked leaning over to talk to Professor Dumbledore.

"Only if you call me Albus." He said and when she nodded he continued." That's our Potions master and he seems pretty upset that he got past over for your job my dear." He said then went back to eating.

Dawn scanned the crowed of students and almost fainted when she saw one of them with pale blonde hair. She looked closer and realized that it wasn't spike when she saw the grey eyes. She grabbed Dumbledore's arm.

"I'm sorry Albus but I have to go." She said then stood up and left the great hall.

Just thinking about Spike and Angel made her cry. The whole Fang Gang had died fighting Wolfram and Heart. She decided to go over and sit by the lake.

"Spike I miss you so much." Dawn hugged herself and just let the tears fall.

"I can make you the pain go away." A voice said from behind her. She turned and saw a vampire.

"Oh like I've never heard that one before." Dawn said as the vampire lunged she staked him easily. "Not even that will lift my mood." She muttered looking at the pile of dust.

She stood up and yawned. She figured that she wasn't going to get much done tonight so she headed up to the castle to go to sleep.

A/N: Please Review


	2. The first day

I disclaim

Chapter 2

The first day

Dawn woke up with a start she looked at her watch and saw that she was big time late. She jumped up and managed a 5 minute shower she dried her hair and did her make-up with magic. She grabbed an outfit and ran out of the room.

When she reached her classroom she saw that 2 boys were fighting. One was the Spike look alike that she had seen earlier and the other had red hair a few shades lighter then Willows.

"Hey…….Hey break it up." Dawn yelled. "50 points from each of your houses. Now everybody in your seats." They all sat down Mini-spike and the red head glaring at each other.

"Now someone want to tell me what happened." Dawn said.

Everyone started talking at once.

"STOP." She yelled. "Now how about you Mini-Spike what's your story?" She said with a smirk.

"Weasley just attacked me." He said.

"Now I'm not buying that. You girl with the bushy hair care to tell me what happened?"

"Hermione Granger." She said.

"Ok well Hermione what went down here?"

"Well Malfoy was saying mean things about…………about." Hermione then blushed.

"I see. Well as I said before 50 points from each of your houses which I take are Slytherin and Gryffindor." Dawn said with a smile.

Hermione then raised her hand. "Yeah." Dawn said pointing to her.

"How old are you?" Hermione asked.

"17." Dawn said with a shrug.

"You know you cant wear that." She said indicating to Dawn's leather pants and red spaghetti strap shirt that stopped a little below her belly button.

"Shows how much you know. Dumbledore told me I can wear what I want." Dawn said with a smirk.

"But……But." Hermione started.

"No more questions. Now let's get to today's lesson." She said hopping onto her desk.

Hermione huffed back into her seat.

"Now Vampires are the dead that walk among us. They can look like any normal person. No the way you can tell if someone is a Vampire is reflection always carry a mirror handy. Girls this should be easy for you." Dawn said pulling a compact out of her purse. "Now eyes that glow yellow is another way. When they get emotional sad, angry, excited, angry, or horney." Dawn said the last one with a grin. She heard a few of the girls giggle.

"Now I'm going to give you guys a chance to win some points. Who can give me a way to kill a vampire?"

11 hands raised in the air.

"Spike-jr." She said.

"Stake through the heart and would you stop calling me that." He said all ignorant like.

"Good job 20 points to Slytherin and No. Now let's see Miss. Granger."

"Holy water." Hermione said with a self satisfied smirk.

"Nope sorry I believe that is incorrect Holy water wont kill a Vampire just injure it………a lot. It's like acid for us."

At that very moment an owl floated through the window. Dawn read the first few words then snapped her head up and yelled. "Calls dismissed."

a/N: I'm not a big Hermione fan if you can tell. So if you don't like Hermione bashing then I really wouldn't read this story if I were you.


	3. There alive

I Disclaim

Chapter Three

Their alive

Dawn looked down at the letter and read.

Dear Bit,

We survived can you believe it. Well all of us except Big Blue and Wesley. Old Rup. Say that's you may have a save place for us to stay for awhile. Turns out we really brassed off Wolfram and Heart. There looking for us.

Love,

Spike

Dawn ran all the way to Dumbledore's offace. When she reached the end of the stair case the door of his office burst open on its own. She took that as an invitation, and ran right in.

"There alive. There alive." Dawn said jumping up and down.

"Yes I know and yes they can stay here." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you thank you thank you." Dawn said leaping from the chair and hugging him.

She wrote back telling them that they could take a train to Hogwarts and explained how to get through to the plate form. They should arrive next week.

Dawn really had to get started on finding those 4 slayers. She couldn't really through knifes at every female student. Dawn walked into her office and saw sitting in her chair with his feet up on her desk none other then Mini-Spike.

"Yo Mini-spike feet off the desk." She said with a growl.

"Why do you call me that?" He asked.

"You'll find out next week." She said with a sly smirk.

"So tell me Professor Summers what are you really doing here?" He said with a smirk.

Fine he wants to play then let's play. Dawn thought to herself. "Holding myself back from kicking your ass." She said with a smirk of her own.

He got up and crossed the room. He stood inches away from her face. "You couldn't do a thing to me."

"Really?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yup."

She really must have been hanging around faith to long cause the next thing out of her mouth she couldn't control.

"Mr. Malfoy I could ride you till your knees buckle and you popped like warm champagne. But do you want to know why I don't?" She asked. He nodded in response.

"Cause it would be wrong now get the fuck you of my offace." She said pushing him towards the door.


	4. The Slayer and the Fang gang

Disclaimer: I disclaim

Chapter Four

The first Slayer and the Fang gang.

2 Days later

Dawn was giddy the rest of the week. Her classes were great. She had about 10 names about who could be one of the new slayers. Quite a few of them big bulky Slytherin girls.

But then there was Ginny Weasley a 6th year Gryffindor. Dawn had over heard some of her room mates taking about how she woke up in the middle of the night from having freaky dreams.

One day after class one of the students was edging her. Ginny slammed her hand down on one of the desk and it broke in half. Dawn knew that she had found of one of her Slayers. She asked Ginny to come to her office.

"Look Professor I'm really sorry about the desk it was an accident."

"Ginny its fine just calm down. I need you to take a seat." Dawn said with a smile.

Ginny did as she was told.

"Ginny when did you start having strange dreams?" Dawn asked.

"At the beginning of the summer, but how did you know."

DO you find yourself full of energy?" Dawn asked ignoring her question.

"Yeah."

"Ginny I believe that you are one of the many Vampire slayers." Dawn said.

"But how I thought they weren't real." Ginny said.

"There real my sister is one." Dawn then told her the story about Buffy, Faith, The first, Spike, and Angel.

Ginny left Dawns office in shock. They had set up a training schedule for the rest of the month four times a week. Dawn also told her about the 3 other Slayers. Ginny was going to keep an eye out for them. Dawn also wrote a letter home to Ginny's parents asking them for a conference. They were going to flip. Not to mention what was he brothers going to say.

3 Days later

Dawn was so excited the Fang gang was supposed o be coming today. She kept fidgeting nervously. During dinner that night she heard Filtch the caretaker scream then the great hall open and there stood Angel and Spike in there Vampire forms. Lorn in all his deamonney goodness. And Gunn hold a sword. The teachers stood up holding there wands.

"No stop lower your wands all of you." Dawn shouted standing up. She ran and gave Spike a huge hug then started crying.

"All Bit its ok no harm done." Spike said stroking her hair.

"I thought you were dead. I mean the first time was hard enough then you disappeared again." She said hugging his tighter.

"Bit its ok were all fine. Well Charlie boy's blood was all inside out. But were fine now."

Dawn let go and saw that his game face was gone. She then turned to Angel and hugged him.

"Hey guess what I got to slay my dragon." He said with grin.

"Sunshine" Lorn said coming up behind her and giving her a hug.

She then turned to Gunn.

"Do we hug?' She asked him.

"Hell yes." He said spinning her around and hugging her.


	5. Talking

Disclaimer: I disclaim

Chapter Five

Talking

Everyone but Dumbledore was looking at her in confusion. Dawn noticed this.

"Come on guys I'll show you to your rooms." Dawn said linking her arm through Lorn's.

"I found one of the four Slayers." Dawn said sitting down on the floor of there new living room.

Dumbledore had added 4 extra rooms to Dawns quarters for what's left of the bat pack.

"Don't sweat it Dawnnie you're a watcher now." Angel said with a look of pride.

"Its going to be so hard. The students don't respect me." Dawn said thinking of Malfoy.

"You should bring us to class we could scare a little respect into them." Spike said.

"No scaring them won't help but I can use you for class when we are studying the Scourge of Europe." Dawn said.

"So you plan on bringing half of it to show and tell." Spike said with a laugh.

"Yeah I bet Malfoy would love that." Dawn said under her breath. But Angel and Spike with there super hearing heard her.

"Who's Malfoy?" Angel asked.

"Did anyone ever tell you that super hearing thing you do is really creepy." Dawn said.

"Don't try and change the subject Bit." Spike said. "Now who is Malfoy?"

"Well it's really Draco Malfoy is one of my 7th year students. If I didn't know Spike was a bottle blonde I would say they were related. Well he acts just like Spike cocky and arrogant." Dawn was cut off by Spikes out burst growl and Angel's laugh.

"You'll meet him tomorrow because that's when I'll be talking about Angelus and William the Bloody." Dawn said with a smirk.

A/N: Please Review


	6. The Scourge of Europe

Disclaimer: I disclaim

Chapter Six

The Scourge of Europe

The Next day

Dawn smirked at her 7th year Gryffindor/Slytherin class. She scanned the classroom. Her eyes lingered on Draco Malfoy and the guy sitting next to him. He had brood shoulders and dark eyes. His hair was spiked. Why didn't she know his name? Its odd thought they reminded her of Spike and Angel well the looks anyway.

Dawn looked over at the two dark corners of the room and remembered that Angel and Spike were there with her. When she got the classes attention she started her lesion.

"Now can anyone name any famous Vampires?" She asked "Anyone besides Hermione?" She saw Seamus Finnegan's hand in the air. "Seamus." She said.

"Dracula." She said.

"Don't be thick Seamus Dracula doesn't exist." Hermione said.

"Miss. Granger that's enough and Dracula does exist but we'll talk more about him later. Anyone else?" She rolled her eyes. "Fine Hermione."

"The Scourge of Europe." She said with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Five points from Gryffindor." Dawn said.

"For what." Hermione demanded.

"For being a smartass." Dawn growled.

"Now let's talk about the Scourge or Europe." Dawn said walking over to the windows and chanting something at the windows in Latin.

Hermione was baffled.

"The scourge of Europe was 4 Vampires of the name of Darla, Angelus, Drusilla, and William the Bloody a.k.a Spike. Darla sired Angelus who sired Drusilla who sired William the Bloody." Dawn explained. "Now they traveled all over Europe but I really don't know that story so I think I'll let them tell it."

Spike and Angel walked out of the shadows and there were so many intakes of breath.

A/N: I know short but I am getting yelled at to get off the computer I'll try to update later.


	7. Spikes Story

Disclaimer: I disclaim

Chapter 7

Spikes Story

"Class I'd like you to meet Angelus and William the Bloody also known to most as Angel and Spike." Dawn said and there were more intakes of breath.

"Now where to begin oh yes it was Europe late 1800's I had just gotten done writing some dodgy poetry and making a complete fool of myself and I was walking down an ally and then I met Drusilla she told me that she would take my pain away she drank from me and I drank from her and that's how I got sired. Now min my day I killed two Vampire Slayers and I fell in love with one." Spike said but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Vampire Slayers don't exist so he is obviously lying I bet that isn't even William the Bloody or Angelus." She said.

"Vampire Slayers do exist my sister is the longest living Slayer." Dawn said. "But I see you'll need proof Angel can I see your game face" Dawn said and Angel went all Vampie.

"Now you se these lines on there faces when a vampire gets older there wrinkles get bigger and move in more." Dawn said touching Angels face.

"Spike please continue." Dawn said sitting on her desk.

"Well after Nancy boy here got cursed by the gypsies me and Dru wondered around the world. Then we winded up in Sunndydale I then faced Buffy Summers Dawn's sister the Vampire Slayer. She was the toughest slayer I came up against. Then I left town and when I came back without Dru I got captured by the army they put a chip in my head to make it so that I couldn't harm humans. I then got kidnapped by the bloody scoobies and had to live in the basement with the Slayers boy."

"He does have a name you know." Dawn said.

"Aww I forgot that bit used to have a crush on Xander boy." Spike said.

"Dude you fucking dated Harmony." Dawn said.

"She does have you there but still Dawn you also went on a date with a soulless Vampire." Angel said.

"You slept with Eve and Darla while you had your soul." Dawn said.

"Maybe we should just drop this conversation and go back to my life story." Spike said.

"You just don't want me to brig up the Buffy-bot." Dawn said with a smirk.

"THE WHAT." Angel yelled.

"So where was I yes Xander's basement. I found out during one of our many apocalypses that I could harm demons. I then started fighting the fight, but I fell in love with a slayer. She didn't love me back. But when she died the second time it just near killed me. Then Red, Glendila, Cyclopes, and Demon girl brought her back she told me the truth about where she really was. Then one night we started fighting and then we started getting really hot and heavy she then did this thing with her tongue……"

"Spike. No I really don't want to here about my sisters bedroom skills." Dawn said.

"So she told me that she was above me so I went off to Africa and got myself a soul. I then came back and went all insane in the school basement. Till Buffy got me out. The very first good deed I didn't with my soul was save Bit here from killer herself because some boy cast a love spell on her."

"Ok class I guess I'll finish. Angel came to Sunnydale gave Spike an amulet. Spike beat the first moved to L.A. with Angel. Class Dismissed." Dawn said glaring at Spike.


	8. The second Slayer

Disclaimer: I disclaim

Chapter Eight

The Second Slayer

"Thanks a lot Spike now they are never going to respect me." Dawn yelled at him.

"Don't even worry about it Bit me and Nancy boy here have a plan." He said with a smirk.

"Spike what ever you are planning is bad don't do it." Dawn said with a worried look on her face.

"Um Professor Summer." A voice said from the door way. Dawn turned around and saw one of her 5th year Slytherins standing in the door way.

"Come in I'm sorry at the moment I can't remember your name." She said.

"Mya Zabini" She said.

Well Mya what can I do for you?" Dawn said sitting on her desk.

"Well in class you talk about Vampire Slayers." She said.

"Yeah what about them."

"Well you see I think that I might be one but I don't know how this could be I mean there is only one right." Mya said upset now.

"Well I think I know a way to find out. Come with me." Dawn said leading her into her office. She then she motioned to her desk. "Try to pick it up." She said.

Mya went over to the desk and lifted it high over her head. "Well Mya welcome to the wonderful world of slayage." She said with a smile. Then Mya fainted.

"Oh shit." Dawn muttered to herself. She then noticed her next class walking in to her classroom. Mya started to wake up.

"Have some chocolate and come see me after dinner." Dawn said handing her a chocolate frog.

That night

Dawn watched as Ginny trained and nodded with approval she was waiting for Mya to show up.

"Ginny what can you tell me about Mya Zabini?" Dawn asked.

"5th year Slythrin right." Ginny asked and Dawn nodded.

"I know that she isn't like most Slythrins. She is quit and kind of a loner but her brother. Oh gods her brother is Draco Malfoy's sidekick he is basically Malfoy's Ron." Ginny said.

"Well Ginny you're going to have to get along with her because she is one of the other slayers." Dawn said thinking back to Faith and Buffy.

"Well if it had to be a Slytherin I'm kind of glad it's her she seems like a nice person." Ginny said.

"Nice to know you don't have your brother's point of view." A voice said from the door way they turned around to see Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy what the hell are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"Easy there Summers I just came to talk to you and to watch Weasllette in a Sports bra." He said with a smirk.

"Draco what are you doing here." Mya asked from behind him.

"Well little Blaise I could be asking you the same question."

"Back off Malfoy." Ginny said

"Malfoy get the fuck out of my classroom." Dawn said.

"Now. Now. Summers language." He said.

"50 points from Slytherin." Dawn said.

"Now Dawn." He said.

"100 points from Slytherin."

"Professor really."

"300 points from Slytherin now Mr. Malfoy I suggest you get the hell out of my classroom this fucking instant." Dawn said now really angry.

Draco left her office smirking.


	9. Confrance Number One

Disclaimer: I disclaim

A/N Thank you to all my great reviewers

Chapter Nine

Conference Number One

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked into Dawn's Office.

"Professor Summers." Mrs. Weasley started.

"Please call me Dawn everyone else does." She said.

"Well Dawn we're always gotten owls about Fred, George and Ron and maybe some of the others but never Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said wringing her hands.

"Well let's wait for Ginny to get here then explain." Dawn said just as Ginny walked in. "Ginny please have a seat." Dawn said.

"Mum Dad I'm one of the Vampire Slayers." Ginny blurted out.

Mrs. Weasley then fainted. Mr. Weasley's mouth was hanging open.

"Ginny. My baby Ginny is a Vampire Slayer." He said.

"Yes Mr. Weasley and I can assure you that she is not a baby anymore." Dawn said.

Mrs. Weasley slowly came too.

"Oh Author I had the strangest dream that Ginny was a Vampire Slayer." She then looked around and took in where she was.

"Mrs. Weasley I'm afraid that wasn't a dream." Dawn said.

"No. No I forbid it Ginny is still a little girl." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mrs. Weasley I'm sorry but she isn't a little girl anymore she is 16 years old." Dawn said.

"Miss. Summers you don't what its like to have an only daughter and be the youngest in the family of boys. We've always been protective of her." Mr. Weasley said.

"Mom dad you don't have to be anymore. I can protect myself. Watch." Ginny got up and punched the wall. Her hand went right through it. "Do you see how much strength I have I wasn't even trying." She said.

"Ginny your hand." Mrs. Weasley said look at Ginny's knuckles.

"Mom looked." Ginny wiped the blood away to reveal a perfect hand.

"I suppose we can give you our consent." Mr. Weasley dragged a shocked Mrs. Weasley out of the room.

"Well that went well." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Yeah well at least you didn't kick you out of the house." Dawn said thinking of her mom when Buffy told her who she really was.

A/N: Please Review


	10. Telling Ron

Disclaimer: I disclaim

Chapter Ten

Telling Ron

Ginny sat in Dawn's office looking at her while she wrote a letter to her brother. Dawn called her owl.

"Tara take this to Ron Weasly." She said as she watched the jet black owl fly off towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Why did you name her Tara?" Ginny asked.

"The same reason why I name I my cat Anya." Dawn said with a far away look in her eye.

"Whys that."

"All good friends that have died in the past." Dawn said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Ginny said.

There was a knock on the door. Dawn got up and opened it. There stood the Gryffindor Trio.

"You know I only asked to see Ron." Dawn said.

"Well Professor what ever you say to me you can say to them." Ron said.

"Did I hear you right? I said Ron and Ron only now you other tow fuck off." Dawn said.

"You can't talk to us like that." Hermione said outraged.

"I just took 450 points from Malfoy for not leaving my office don't make me to the same to you." She said with a smirk.

"Come on Hermione." Harry said pulling her away.

Ron glared at her and walking into the room. He took one look at Ginny and instantly sat down in the chair.

"Ginny what's going on?" He asked.

"Ron what Ginny is about to tell you never leaves this room. Got it." Dawn said.

"Yeah sure whatever." He said.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Ron I'm one of the Vampire Slayer."

Ron's jaw just dropped. "No……No….Hermione said they weren't real. Hermione is always right." He said.

"Oh Ron stop with the Hermione worship I'm real and so are my slayer abilities." Ginny said.

"Dawn I need to go burn off some stress." Ginny said getting up and walking towards the training room.

"I hope you thought about what I said about not telling anyone. You can go now." Dawn said as she followed Ginny into the training room.

A/N: Please Review


	11. Confrance Number Two

Disclaimer: I disclaim

A/N: Thanks for Reviewing

Chapter Eleven

Conference 2

"Do we really have to tell my parents?" Mya asked Dawn while pacing.

"Yes." Dawn said.

"But my parents aren't like Ginny's." She said.

"I know."

"No you don't understand my parents are like physco….PHYSCO."

"Mya just calm down they will be here any minute." Dawn said.

"No we are here now." A voice from the doorway said.

They turned around to see a man with just black hair and dark eyes. A woman with long curly blonde hair and the teenager that resembled Angel. Dawn smiled and Mya stopped pacing.

"Mother, Father." She said.

"Mya what is the meaning of this. Why have we been summoned to your teacher's office and why did you take Blaise away from practice." Her father demanded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Zabini please have a seat all will be revealed." Dawn said.

"And who are you." Mr. Zabini asked.

"Dawn Summers, I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"She's the one I've been telling you about." Blaise said.

"Please have a seat." Dawn said through gritted teeth.

This time they obliged. Dawn could tell Mya was right these people were not like the Weasleys. Dawn for the very first time sat in the seat behind her desk.

"My you have the floor." She said with what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

"I'm……………I'm…………Professor I can't do this. Please you tell them."

"What Mya is trying to say is that she is what you would call a Vampire Slayer. Now I know this might be hard for you to comprehend but you will in time learn to accept it."

"How would you know?" Mr. Zabini growled.

"Because my mother went through the same thing with my sister."

"Dad please just accept me." May said.

"Mya how could you let yourself be infected by this thing. We raised you to be a nice quite girl who goes to school and then gets married to a rich pureblood family." Her mom said.

"Mother being the Slayer isn't like having the flu. It's who I am." Mya said from her seat.

"Come Mya were going home. I knew we should have sent you to Drumstrung." Mr. Zabini said grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the chair.

"Daddy no." Mya said pulling out of his grasp.

"Why insolent little brat how dare you sass me." He said backhanding her in the face.

Blaise was between them in a millisecond.

"I warned you. I told you that you could insult and abuse me all you wanted but the minute you touch her that I would kill you." He said grabbing his father by the neck and lifting him a few feet off the air.

"Blaise no." Mrs. Zabini yelled.

"Mother I warned him a number of times." He yelled.

"Mya run into the training room and get everyone in there. Were going to need help." Dawn said.

She then ran out of the room into the next one.

"Blaise calm down." Dawn yelled pulling on his arm.

"Professor I really don't fell like getting expelled for harming a teacher." Blaise said gently pushing her off him.

A few seconds later the fang gang burst in. Angel and Spike grabbed Blaise while Dawn and Gunn grabbed Mya's father with Mya standing between them.

"I told you. I told you." Mya yelling running out of the office.

"Lorne could you…."Dawn started.

"Already on it Sunshine." He said walking out after her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Zabini I suggest you leave my office now." Dawn said.

"You can't keep her here." Mr. Zabini said.

"I can't but the Slayer Decree says that if the Slayer wishes she can stay either with her parents or her Watcher. I'm her watcher so it's basically her choice." Dawn said as they walked out of her office.

A/N: The Slayer Decree is something I just made up I need a reason for Mya to be able to fight her parents. Yeah and next chapter Conner shows up.


	12. Somethings Wrong

Disclaimer: I disclaim

Chapter Twelve

Some things wrong

Mya ran outside and sat by the lake and cried.

"Come now what's bothering you?" Lorne asked taking a seat next to her.

"I told her. See me and my family don't really have the same view of life." Mya said.

"Yeah well my family and I don't really see eye to eye either." He said.

"Really?"

"You wouldn't believe how many people don't get along with there families. Ask Angel and Dawn about there fathers, or Spike about his mother." He said.

"I know it's just that it seems that my family is different." She said.

"Tell me."

"I really don't know how to talk about it. See I'm used to not talking to people."

"You don't have to talk just sing." Lorne said.

"Sing?" She asked.

"Yeah just trust me." He said.

She then preceded to sing the song "Damaged" by TLC

"Oh god." Lorne said when she finished.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing what do you say we go back now." Lorne said.

"Ok."

Angel, Spike, Dawn, Blaise, and Gunn were sitting around in a circle in the training room.

"So Blaise you wanna tell us what's going on?" Dawn asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it." He said.

"Fine. Don't but I can see you have a lot of strength and built up anger. Two very bad combinations so four times a week you're going to train with Angel." Dawn said.

"And if I don't?" He asked.

"Well then we'll just see what happens then." Dawn said glancing at one of the swords on the wall.

They all looked up when Lorne walked in.

"Where's Mya?" Blaise asked.

"Resting in her room."

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"I read her and I can tell you her child hood wasn't pretty. I also saw her future. She's a big player in this war that's starting." Lorne said.

"Really." Dawn said.

Just then Angels head popped up with a look of pain on his face.

"Angel what's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Conner." He said.

"Angel what about him?" Gunn asked.

"Something is wrong with him. I can feel it. I have to go to him."

"You can't. Wolfram and Heart is still after you." Gunn said.

"He's my son."

"I'll go." Dawn said.

"Its way to dangerous." Spike said.

"I'll take Ginny."

"Take me where." Ginny said walking into the training room.

"Weaselette what re you doing here?" Blaise asked confused.

"I take it she told them." Ginny said sitting next to Dawn.

"Yup. It went better then I expected." Dawn said sarcastically.

"At least her brother is taking it better then mine." She said nodding over to Blaise.

"Woo are you saying that Weasel Jr. is another slayer. Wow brain overload." He said.

"Zabini would you stop with the Weasel names." Ginny said.

"What are you going to do about. Huh."

"Make you pay." She said smirking.

"Punish me…..Please oh please punish me." Blaise with a grin.

"Anyway Dawn were we going?" Ginny asked.

"California."

"Really." Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah we got to go see Angel's son."

"Wait. What?" Ginny said confused.

A/N: I had to change this chapter because I learned that you had to take out song lerics from your fics. So there we go no more singing.


	13. Seeing Connor

Disclaimer: I disclaim

A/N: This one is kind of short

Chapter Thirteen

Seeing Conner

"I can't believe that Dumbledore gave us permission." Ginny said to Dawn.

"Yeah well I can't believe I let Spike take over my classes for the time. There going to be scared for life. So how does this work?" Dawn said indicating to the portkey.

"Oh just touch it." She said. A few minutes later they both felt pulls on there navels. They landed on a ranch style house porch.

"Wow dizziness." Dawn said.

"It goes away after a few seconds." Ginny said.

Once Dawn got a hold of herself they rang the doorbell After a few more seconds a guy with brown hair and blue blood shot eyes opened the door.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Dawn Summers and this is Ginny Weasley. Angel sent us."

"Come in." He said holding the door open.

They got settled in the living room.

"Why did he send you?" He asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Ginny said.

"What do you mean?"

"We were training the other day and Angel said that you needed help. He said he just got a feeling." Dawn said.

"My parents well the people I thought were my parents died in a car crash about a week ago. The funeral was yesterday."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Ginny said putting her hand on top of his.

"Do you have a place to go?" Dawn asked.

"Not really I never really wrote back to any of the collages I got accepted to." He said.

"Good well Connor pack your bags. You're going to come stay at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. In England and with Angel." Dawn said.

"Dawn can you do that?" Ginny whispered to her.

"Of course." Dawn said with a shrug.

A/N: Yeah Yeah I know short I'm sorry.


	14. Don't want to miss one hell of a fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Don't want to miss one hell of a fight **

They arrived at Hogsmeade with Conner just as the sunset.

"Come on we have the carriages waiting for us." Dawn said.

"Dawn are you sure about this." Ginny said as they rode to the Castle.

"If Dumbledore would let 2 vampires, a Demon, and a sword happy gangster stay. Then I'm sure he'll let a poor hurting guy stay" Dawn said.

"Yeah yeah." Ginny said looking over at Connor as he sat by the window.

* * *

"No. No. I refuse to have children by that thing." Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic said to Dumbledore and Dawn.

"Minister he is just a boy." Dawn said.

"A boy known in most history books as the Destroyer." Fudge said.

"He is a boy hurting and with Voldermort back we are going to need his help to fight." Dawn said.

"You-know-who is not back." Fudge yelled.

"Are you blind can you not see what is right in front of your face?" Dawn said standing up.

"Fine the boy stays but when someone gets hurt it isn't my fault." Fudge yelled then flooed out of the school.

There was knock on the door. When it opened there stood Harry.

"Professor I just had another one of those dreams." He looked uncertainly at Dawn. "_He_ is coming and soon." Harry said.

Dumbledore looked at Dawn and nodded. Dawn walked over to the fire place and throw in some floo powder.

"Rupert Giles." She yelled.

Giles' head appeared in the fire place.

"Dawn what happened?" He asked immediately.

"Voldermort is planning on attacking the school and I figured the gang wouldn't want to miss one hell of a fight." Dawn said with a smirk.

"We are one our way." He said. Then his head disappeared.

"Albus I suggest you add five more rooms to mine." Dawn said and walked out of the room leaving Harry baffled and Dumbledore amused.

A/N: I know I know short I know but I am getting rushed off the computer so I can go out to a friends house but I promise an update soon.


	15. There Here

Disclaimer: I so don't own at times I wish I did but I don't

A/N: Please Review

Chapter Fifteen

Dawn sat down at Lunch with Lorne and Gunn in the Great hall.

"So Buffy is coming here?" Gunn asked.

"Yup." Dawn said with a wince just thinking of it.

"There is going to be some serous ass kicking going on when they get here." Gunn said with a grin.

"When are they supposed to get here?" Lorne asked.

"Any minute now." Dawn said shaking a bit.

They heard a loud crash.

"There here." Dawn said in a sing song voice.

The doors opened and Buffy, Willow, Faith, Xander, and Giles came walking in.

"Dawn." Buffy said with a smile.

"Buffy." Dawn said running down and hugging her.

"Dawnie." Willow said hugging her when Buffy was done.

"Dawnster." Xander said taking her from Willow.

"Xander how do you have two eyes?" She asked.

"Willow magically healed me." He said with a smile at Willow.

"Oh it's so good to see you guys." She said letting go of him and hugging Faith and Giles.

"God Dawn what is it with you and making big scenes in the Cafeteria." Gunn said walking down to them.

"It's called a Great Hall." Dawn said through gritted teeth.

"Hey Gunn." Faith said with a smirk.

"Hey Faith I still wish I could have seen you kick Jr.'s ass but you may just get your chance yet." Gunn said.

"Conner's here oh I can't wait." She said hugging him.

"I'm surprised." Buffy said.

"Bout what?" Dawn asked.

"That not all Brits wore Tweed." She said looking at Giles.

"I resent that." He said.

"Ah Miss. Buffy Summers I presume." Dumbledore said walking up to them.

"Yes and you must be Professor Dumbledore." Buffy said shaking his hand.

"I've heard so much about you." He said with a smile.

"All good I hope." She said looking at Dawn who had an innocent smile on her face.

"I suggest a meeting with us and the others." Giles said and Dawn nodded.

"So already on it. Ok you guys follow me." She said walking out and taking them to her office.

* * *

"I wonder who they are." Harry said. 

"Yeah I think we need to go use your invisibility cloak." Hermione said.

"Of we can just leave them alone." Ron said.

"Ron what's going on with you? You've been weird ever since that meeting with Summers." Hermione said.

"I just don't think that we should go snooping around in other peoples business." He said.

"Ron you know something and your not telling us. You have never done that before and since when do friends keep secrets." Hermione demanded.

"Since they involve my sister you know Ginny and I can't betray her no matter who it is too." Ron said standing up and leaving the great hall.

A/N: Please Review


	16. Who is Gonna Lead Us

Disclaimer: I disclaim

A/N: Please review

Chapter Sixteen

When they got to Dawns office they found Spike and Angel talking.

"Ok guys play nice." Dawn said looking at Angel and Spike then at Xander.

"Ok here's what were going to do." Buffy said.

"Hold up home girl who put you in charge." Gunn said.

"I have always leaded this team." Buffy argued back.

"I think that we should let Dawn take this one." Giles said.

"What!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Simple she called us all here so there for this is her apocalypse." He said. "Don't you agree?"

They all nodded.

"Ok um…..Lorne can you go get the others there in the training room." Dawn said.

"I want to help too." A voice said from the doorway. They turned around and there was Ron.

"Sure we can always use another fighter." Dawn said.

The others walked in.

"Ok here's what were going to do. Buffy, Gunn, Angel, and Spike I want you stationed all over the school when the time comes. Xander I want you to make hiding spots for weapons in the wall. Think you can handle it?" Dawn asked him.

"Sure the only problem is that I might not be able to keep the noise to a reasonable level." He said.

"Blaise I want you with him help him the noise down. Lorne I want you in the highest tower I have seen you what you can do with your vocals so I want you to use them. Willow I want you with him make sure that spells stay off the students if you can. Ginny, Ron and Mya will be our eyes and ears around the school till its there time to right. Now I need Conner and someone else to go to Voldermort undercover but I need someone who can take care of themselves." She said.

"I think I know someone who can help." Angel said.

"Are they reliable?" Dawn asked.

"Gwen's reliable………..ish." He said.

"Good enough. How do we get a hold of her?" She asked.

"We have no idea it's normally her who finds us." Gunn said.

"You mean like right now." A voice said from the doorway.

They turned around and there stood a women with long curly brown hair with some red streaks. She wore a lot of leather and black gloves that came up to her elbows.

"Gwen what are you doing here?" Angel asked.

A/N: Cliffhanger cackles I'll update as soon as I can.


	17. Gwen

Disclaimer: I don't own

A/N: Please Review

Chapter Seventeen

"Dumbledore told me that you might need a helping hand" She said nodding to her own.

"But what about LISA?" Gunn asked.

"It was just a prototype lasted only a couple of months." She said with a shrug.

"Oh Gwen I'm sorry I knew how much it meant to you." He said.

"No biggie. Now what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Ok no much I just need you and Conner to go under cover as death eaters." Dawn said.

"As in Lord Voldermort deatheater." She said.

"Yeah him." Dawn said. "Think you're up for it?"

"Can never resist a challenge." She said with a smirk.

"All right Jr. You and her." Gunn said.

"So who should I report back too and how?" Gwen asked.

"Go to Professor Severus Snape." Ron said.

"What?" Dawn asked looking at him.

"He is also an undercover deatheater." He said.

"Really well that makes things interesting." Angel said.

"Yeah well he is starting to think that you-know-who is on to him." Ron said with a wince.

"Gwen I advise you to keep your mental blocks up at all time." Willow said.

"I think you two should go soon because I don't want many people knowing you're here." Dawn said.

* * *

Connor was training by himself when Ginny walked in. He looked over and saw that she was taking off her robes. She was wearing sweat pants and a jog bra underneath. Connor felt his mouth get dry and his pants tighten as he looked over her body with his eyes. 

"Hey Connor." She said looking at him and smiling.

"Hello." He said his voice cracking while he watched her stretch.

"I thought you would be packing right now." She said standing up.

"And I thought you would be in class right now." He said looking at her chest.

"I wanted to come say good-bye to you." She said walking forward towards him.

"Really well bye." He said she was only a few feet away now.

"I kind of don't want to say bye right this second I kind of want to do other things." She said.

"Really like what?" He asked.

"Like this." She said kissing him hard on the mouth.

Conner kissed her back by opening her mouth with is tongue. He backed her up against the training room wall. She wrapped her legs around him as his hands went up her jog bra.

"Ginny someone could walk in." Conner said.

"I cast a locking and silencing spell on the door." She said kissing him again.

"So I guess you planned this." He said smirking.

"Oh yeah." She said flipping positions so that he was against the wall.

She unbuttoned his shirt and slowly kissed her was down his chest smirking every time she heard him groan. She then unbuttoned his pants.

She then started following her instencts on how to give head. She really didnt know what the hell she was doinig but female intution kicked in. Then after 10 minutes he was done.

"You didn't have to do that." He said not really finding the right words.

"Yeah I know but I wanted to give you something to remember me by if you don't make it back or if I don't see you again." She then kissed him one more time and left the training room.

A/N: Please Review


	18. Singing

Disclaimer: I Disclaim

A/N: Please Review

Chapter Eighteen

After Gwen and Connor had left with a tearful goodbye. Dawn had to rush so that she wouldn't be late for her next class which happened to be 7th year Gryffindor/Slythrins. She stood behind the door and listened when she heard Hermione Granger's voice through the door.

"I don't understand why Dumbledore bothered hiring that slag." She said.

"You don't know shit mudblood." Draco said.

"Stop defending her Malfoy we all know you've been trying to get into her robes since she got here." Harry said.

"Jealous Potter?" Malfoy said.

"She doesn't even wear robes. She dresses in muggle cloths which are totally against the rules." Hermione said.

Dawn was fuming outside of the door.

"Hey sunshine what are you doing? Don't you have a class to teach?" Lorne said behind Dawn as she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Lorne what are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"Reading your students to see if we can figure out who was working for Voldermort." He said.

"Oh yeah that's right, lets go get this over with then." She said opening the door and ignoring the weird looks she was getting.

"Ok class were gonna do something different today. Each one of you is going to sing a song to the class." She said.

"What does that have to do with this class?" Hermione said standing up.

"Absolutely nothing but Dumbledore says that everyone has to do it. Thanks for volunteering." Dawn said with a smirk.

"But……but" Hermione said.

"Oh come on don't be shy I mean you weren't shy when you called me a slag which I know means slut in Brit talk." Dawn said with a glare.

"You stupid Mudblood don't you look before you open your big mouth." Malfoy said.

"Mr. Malfoy you will be joining me in detention tonight." Dawn said turning her glare towards him. He just smirked "Now Miss. Granger please pick a song and sing."

"I can't" She said.

"God if Angel can do it so can you." Lorene said.

"You do it first." She said looking at Dawn.

"Fine Lorne any requests?" She said

"I haven't heard anything from the Dixie Chicks in awhile." He said.

"You just had to pick a country one" She said.

"You kids are in for a real treat a rap lover singing a country song. I would pay to see this." He said.

Dawn waved her hand and music started playing she smirked at Lorne. She then sang "Strawberry Wine." By the Dixie Chicks. When she was done there was clapping

"There I did my part your turn" Dawn said to Hermione.

"Fine" She said.

While she was singing Lets go Girls by Shania Twain. Lorne leaned over to Dawn.

"Boy does she hate you." He said.

"Yeah but I don't know why?" Dawn said.

"She likes that guy who looks like Spike" he said.

"No way you have got to be kidding me." She said in shock.

"No not kidding. But you might want to keep her around she's a big player in the final battle." He said.

"Got it." She said checking off Hermione's name on her clip bored.

Ron got up and sang I Hate Everything About You by Three days Grace.

"Wow." Lorne said.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"I never would have suspected the boy was gay."

"Really I always would have thought he liked Hermione." Dawn said.

"Nope but I guess you already know he's good." He said.

"Yup." Dawn said checking off his name.

Harry was up next and he sang If I was invisible.

"The guy picks the stalker song." Dawn said.

"yeah well the goodness is coming off him in waves. Keep the boy close." Lorne said. "Oh and just between us he has a bit of a crush on you."

"So not interested I got over the whole hero thing when I had a crush on Spike." Dawn said.

"Yeah but not the bad boy thing." He said as he watched Malfoy get up and sing ICE ICE BABY by Vanilla Ice.

"Excuse me." Dawn said.

"Nothing just that I read you." He said.

"Just concentrate on the singer." She said.

"He likes you too."

"Not that good or bad." Dawn said getting frustrated.

"He can go either way. But I know that whatever side he picks will win." Lorne said just as the bell that ended class rang.

A/N: Please Review. I had to change this chapter because of the new song rule or whatever oh i do disclaim the songs


	19. The Third And Fourth Slayers

Disclaimer: I disclaim

A/N: Please Review

Chapter Nineteen

Ginny was walking through the halls moping about Conner leaving when she heard yelling down the hall and she took off running.

When she turned the corner she saw a group of Ravenclaw 6th year guys holding Luna Lovegoods books out of her reach. Ginny was about to step in and get her books back for her when Luna reached out and slapped the guy who was holding her Charms book in the face. This wasn't a normal slap this slap made the guy fall to the ground yelling that she broke his jaw.

"I couldn't have broken your jaw." Luna said stumbling back.

"You did how did you do that you freak?" One of the other guys asked walking towards her "Let's see if you can do it again."

"You know I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart, cause all I'm seeing right now is stupidity." Ginny said finally stepping in.

"Stay out of this Weasley." One of the guys said.

"I don't think so Jones now back off before I dock points." She said pointing to her prefect badge.

"We'll settle this later Lovegood." One of the other guys said.

"Go scoop up your wining friend and stop trying to be a man." Ginny said.

When they left Luna collected her books and turned to Ginny with tears in her eyes.

"Ginny I didn't mean to break his jaw. I didn't even hit him that hard." She said her voice cracking.

"I know come on." She said putting her arm around her and leading her down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Luna asked sniffing.

"Professor Summers' office." Ginny said stopping in front of Dawns class room, but she wasn't there.

"What now?" Luna asked.

"We wait."

Ginny took a seat in the hallway and Luna sat next to her.

* * *

Dawn was on her way to her office when she heard muffled voices in a nearby classroom. Her being curious decided to see what it was. She looked through the window and saw 2 7th year Hufflepuffs talking.

"Seriously Justin stop." The girl said. Dawn remembered her name was Hannah.

"Hannah calm down, it's not that big of a deal." Justin said.

"Justin I'm serious cut it out." She said.

"Hannah stop being such a baby." He said leaning back in to kiss her neck as his hands reached for her breast.

"Justin I said no." She yelled pushing him away making him fly across the room and hit the wall. Knocking him unconscious.

"Oh my god Justin. Oh god I didn't mean too." Hannah said starting to cry and running over to him.

"Hannah we have to get you out of here." Dawn said opening the door.

"Professor I'm so sorry I didn't mean to is he ok?" She asked frantically.

"Yeah he's fine should be out for a few more minutes but we have to get you out of here." Dawn said.

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Just trust me." Dawn said.

"Ok." Hannah said standing up.

They walked out Dawn cast a memory charm on Justin so he would forget what happened. When they got to her office they saw Ginny and Luna talking.

a/N: Please Review.


	20. What do you want?

Disclaimer: I don't own

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed

Chapter 20

Dawn smiled at Ginny as she looked up at her.

"Hey guess what I found." Ginny said with a smirk.

"I bet the same thing I have." Dawn said smirking back.

"Let's go into your office and talk." Ginny said standing up followed by Luna.

Dawn, Luna, Ginny, and Hannah walked through Dawn's class room in the back.

"Would you all please have a seat?" Dawn said stilling on her desk.

Ginny sat in Dawns chair putting her feet up on the desk while Luna and Hannah took the 2 front seats in front of the desk.

"Now Luna can you tell me why you're here?" Dawn asked her.

"Because I broke Tommy Briggs' jaw with just a slap in the face." Luna said with a small amount of pride in her voice.

Dawn looked back at Ginny who was smirking at Luna.

"Hannah?" Ginny asked.

"I kind of pushed Justin Finch-Fletchley across the room and knocking him unconscious." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Really I would have paid to see that." Ginny said.

"You wouldn't be able to afford it Weasel Jr." A voice said from behind the two girls in the chairs.

They turned around and saw Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"Malfoy what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"I came to serve my detention from Professor Summers." He said. "Now what's this I hear about….." He said but didn't get the chance to finish.

"You didn't hear anything from anybody got that." Dawn hissed.

"Really because I swore I could have heard that Lovegood broke Briggs' jaw and that Abbot knocked Finch-Fletchley unconscious now the weird thing Lovegood did it with just a slap and Abbot did it was just a little push." He said with a smirk. "Now what would happen if that information would get placed into the wrong hands?"

"You wouldn't." Dawn said standing up ready to defend her Slayers. "You're bluffing."

"Am I? I guess you'll never know." He said.

"Malfoy outside now." Dawn said pointing towards the door. "Ginny take them to Buffy's have Giles explain everything to them. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Ginny nodded and walked out followed by Hannah and Luna.

Dawn made sure they were well out of ear before she turned back to Draco.

"What do you want money?" She asked.

"No I have enough money." He said with a smirk.

"Spells?"

"No I have those."

"An A. in my class?" She asked now getting furious.

"No." He said his smirk getting bigger.

"Then what god damn it?" She asked now really angry.

"You." He said.

"Excuse me?" She asked. "Did I hear you right?"

"What you don't have ears. I said I want you."

"Well that you can't have for more then one reason." Dawn said.

"Really and what are those?" He asked.

"Us." Two voices said from behind them.

They turned around and saw Spike and Angel behind them with there game faces on looking about ready to kill.

A/N: I know I know cliffhanger will update soon though. REVIEW! Next Chapter i'm going to write about whats happening with Gwen and Conner. Can anybody please remind me what Gwen's last name is it so left my mind and let me know in your REVIEW weither i should bring Oz back in this fic. so yeah REVIEW and let me know what you think.


	21. Marked

Disclaim: I don't own

A/N: Please Review

Cyndur: Thanks for the review and for Gwen's last name.

Chapter 21

**Previously on the Dawn is Coming**

"_Then what god damn it?" She asked now really angry._

"_You." He said._

"_Excuse me?" She asked. "Did I hear you right?"_

"_What you don't have ears. I said I want you."_

"_Well that you can't have for more then one reason." Dawn said._

"_Really and what are those?" He asked._

"_Us." Two voices said from behind them._

_They turned around and saw Spike and Angel behind them with there game faces on looking about ready to kill._

"Angel, Spike don't." Dawn said stepping in front of Malfoy so that they couldn't reach him without hurting her.

"Bit give us one good reason why we shouldn't tear his throat out with our bare hands." Spike growled.

"Because I'm asking you not to." She said.

"Just wait till I tell my father." He said hiding behind Dawn some more.

Dawn turned around.

"Malfoy you're going to keep your mouth shut or it won't be there in the morning." Dawn said. "We'll talk later."

"Count on it." He said and walked away.

Dawn turned back to the two Master Vampires. "My office now." She said walking into her office.

She took a seat at her desk and glared at the two of them.

"What the hell were you two thinking you guys could get kicked out of here for pulling a stunt like that?" She yelled.

"We heard what he was saying Dawn and we couldn't let him do that to you." Angel said.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you know what he was asking of you? Your way to innocent to know what he was talking about." Spike said.

"Innocent I don't think so." Dawn said.

"Yeah you pure. He was asking you for sex." Angel said getting angry now.

"Well it's not like I never had it before." When she said that she put her hands over her mouth.

Spike eyes started flashing yellow because he was now very angry.

"WHAT! WHO WAS IT? WHO TOUCHED YOU?" He started to yell.

"That's none of your business." Dawn yelled back.

"IT BLOODY WELL IS." Spike yelled again.

"Well if you have to know it was a guy during watchers training." She said with a blush.

"What was his name?" Angel asked more calmly.

"………."

"Dawn." Angel said.

"It was Andrew ok." Dawn yelled.

"Andrew. You had sex with Andrew." Spike yelled.

"Why?" Angel asked confused.

"We were both grieving over Anya and it just happened ok. We told each other it would never happen again and it didn't we are just really good friends now." Dawn said now crying.

"Oh Bit I'm sorry I yelled." Spike said hugging her.

"I understand it's just that I don't want you angry at me." She said it was kind of muffled into his shirt because he was hugging her so tightly.

"I just get so damn worried about you Bit. Remember that time I bit you when you were fourteen right after Buffy died?" He asked.

"What you bit her?" Angel asked.

"Yeah it was an accident he got really injured fighting off a demon and pig's blood wasn't doing it for him so I gave him some of mine and it seemed to help him. He didn't take all that much." She said.

"Spike!" Angel said.

"What?" He asked her trying to act innocent.

"You marked her." He said.

"I wanted to protect her." He said.

"What do you mean he marked me?" Dawn asked.

"He bit you and marked you by his scent so that other vampires and demons wouldn't touch you because your marked as his makes human guys stay away from you too." Angel said.

"WHAT." Dawn said turning to Spike.

"It obviously didn't work since Andrew and that Malfoy kid." He said with a growl.

"Spike I understand that you were just trying to protect me but still did you have to mark me." She said with a shudder.

"Yes." He said with a proud grin.

"So what every supernatural being in Sunnydale probably thinks I'm your sex slave your something." she said with another shudder.

"So what it still kept you from harm."

"We will talk about this later right now I have Giles explaining to two new slayers what they are." Dawn said massaging her temples.

"Then I guess we'll be on our way." Spike said inching towards the door.

"Angel have you heard anything from Conner yet?" She asked.

"No but then again he and Gwen only left yesterday." Angel said walking out the door followed by Spike.

Dawn got up and walked out 5 minutes later to go to Giles room to see what the what was.

A/N: Please Review and I promise that in the next chapter it will be about Conner and Gwen. REIVEW


	22. The Initiation

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Thank you to all those who Reviewed. In this Chapter its about Conner and Gwen. This scene involves killing.

Chapter 22

Conner and Gwen walking into a dingy looking pub and walked over to a hooded figure in black.

"Ms. Raiden Mr. Holt." The figure said standing up.

"And you would be." Conner asked.

"Lucius Malfoy. Now if you would follow me." He said standing up and walking behind the bar into a back room.

When they walked back into the room they came face to face with 20 other figures. One was standing in the middle the others were knelling to him.

"Ah our most welcome guest." The one in the middle said.

"Lord Voldermort I presume." Conner said.

"Yes now Mr. Holt. Ms. Raiden tell me how can you please tell us why you're here?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

"Well we think we could be of help to you." Gwen said.

"How so?" Voldermort curious now.

Gwen took off one of her gloves, and grabbed one of the cloaked figures that was closest to her. He was a little fat man that looked like a rat and had a metal hand. He started screaming.

"That's enough!" Voldermort yelled he seemed pleased.

"And you?" He asked turning towards Conner.

"Ever heard of two Master Vampires by the name of Darla and Angelus?" He asked.

Some in the room nodded and others didn't Voldermort nodded.

"Well I'm there son." He said.

"Impossible." A hooded figure said.

"Quite Avery." Voldermort yelled.

"Yes my lord." The man said backing up a few steps.

"I heard of a prophecy mentioning you." Voldermort said.

"Yes well you heard right." Conner said defensively.

"Well for starters you have to be tested." He said.

"What do you mean tested?" Gwen asked.

"You have to kill for me." He said he then snapped his fingers and two people in muggle clothing were brought in.

"Now ea h of you has to kill one of them." He said.

Conner was the first to step up he grabbed an axe from one of the Deatheaters and with one swift swing killed the male muggle. Gwen then walked forward and took off one of her gloves and touched the female's face in an instant she was dead they both turned towards Voldermort.

"Now you have to receive the Dark Mark all my servants have one." He said.

"That's not possible." Gwen said. "My skin electrocutes anything it touches."

"Spells reflect off me and go right back at the person, your willing to test that." Conner said.

"Very well. You will stay at Malfoy Manner I want no one to know about you until the time is right." He said "Lucius will take you there.

"Yes My Lord." They both said at the same time.

As they walked towards the fireplace they nodded at one of the figures who they knew was Severus Snape.

A.N: I know short but I really didn't now what else to put in this chapter.


	23. Connections

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Please Review

Chapter 23

Ginny was walking towards Faith and Buffy's room with Luna and Hannah when she felt this terrible pain shoot through her body. The pain was to excruciating she passed out.

"Ginny?" Luna asked knelling down next to her.

"What seems to be the problem?" Blaise asked walking up to them with a smirk.

"Zabini stay out of it." Luna said.

Hannah turned towards him. "Ginny just fainted as head boy I demand you do something about it."

"Hannah Abbott showing a back bone. Be still my heart." He said butting his hand on his chest.

"Just do something." She yelled at him.

"Fine lets get her to Giles." He said as he lifting her into his arms and walked up to a portrait of fairies and said the pass word. "Stake"

"Giles!" Blaise yelled.

Giles, Buffy, and Faith came running out of there rooms.

"Blaise what happened to her?" Giles asked as Blaise lowered Ginny onto the couch.

"Ask them." He said looking over at Luna and Hannah.

"We don't know she just fainted." Hannah said.

Dawn, Angel, and Spike then walked into the room through the portrait hole.

"Ginny." Dawn yelled running over to her. "What happened?"

"We don't know." Luna said.

"No." Angel said dropping to his knees.

"Angel." Buffy said walking over to him.

"Something is wrong with Conner. I can feel it. He's spilled innocent blood." He said sitting in the chair next to Ginny.

"That must be what Ginny felt." Giles said walking over to his book case.

"Don't bother Conner's one of a kind. He won't be in any books." Angel said.

"Wait its understandable why you feel Conner but why does Ginny?" Buffy asked.

"I remember something like this. Buffy and me feel the same blood and well I sometimes feel when she is in danger but that's not very often." Dawn said.

"But that's because she share blood and Angel and Conner do but why Ginny." Buffy said.

"There must have been some kind of fluid exchange." Giles said.

"Red is still a virgin I can smell it." Spike said

"Then she must have…..oh god I don't want to know." Angel said.

"They what?" Hannah asked confused.

"Nothing." Dawn said.

"Your to young to know." Buffy said.

Blaise leaned over her shoulder and whispered what had gone through between Conner and Ginny in her ear. Hannah started blushing profusely.

"Wanna try it?" Blaise asked out loud.

"Yeah in your dreams." She said hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Ow that hurt you didn't have to hit me hard." He said wincing.

"I didn't…….WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON WITH ME." She shirked.

"What a minute Giles never explained." Dawn said.

"No Ginny passed out before we got here." Luna said.

"You two might want to sit down." Blaise said.

He took a seat and pulled Hannah into his lap. She gave him a glare, got up, and sat next to Luna on the floor.

"Well there really is no easy way to say this." Dawn said.

"Your both Vampire Slayers." Spike said interrupting Dawn.

"Spike its my job as watcher to tell them." Dawn said.

"Yeah well you were stalling." He said.

"I'm a what?" Luna said.

"Vampire Slayer." Dawn said.

"Like those that you were talking about in class." Hannah said.

"Yup the very same." Dawn said.

"It's not really a big deal. I'm a slayer, Faith's a slayer and Ginny's a Slayer." Buffy said.

"Don't forget my sister Mya." Blaise said.

"Wait your sister is one of the Slayers?" Hannah asked with a laugh.

"Yeah what of if?" Blaise said standing to his sisters defense.

"Nothing just that I wouldn't figure a Slytherin as a Slayer." Hannah said.

"Yeah well don't judge a book by its cover." He said.

"Ok I'm sorry calm down." Hannah said.

"Your forgiven." Blaise said sitting back down.

A/N: I was thinking of the relationships being Dawn/Draco, Ginny/Conner, Blaise/Hannah, Ron/Luna, Mya/Spike and I was thinking about having Angel/Faith. Review and tell me what you think.


	24. Rona

Disclaimer: Really, I don't own.

A/N: Please Review and sorry it took so long I had writer's blocks. So were just going to skip ahead to Christmas. Basically all Ginny.

mz.sammiz: thanks for you review

cyndur: Thanks I thinking about some of yours.

Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's: I really do think everybody is right about the faith/spike thing I think I'll do that.

tina7610813: I was also thinking that but seriously how can they have sex it seems he can have sex with Darla, Eve, and Nina and not lose his soul but what about Buffy?

JamieAiken919: JULIA Hey girlie yeah the whole Blaise/Hannah thing. That one is defiantly staying. See you when school starts.

psicat: The whole Ron being gay thing. I know I said that and it will come up in the story Lorne didn't read him all wrong he does like guys too he is just a very confused persona at the moment.

SiriusSpikeLover: Spike marked Dawn as a more of a big brother thing then a lover thing.

Dumbledore's Girl: Thanks for liking the couples I have but I might change it up a bit. I think the only thing I'm going to change is the Spike/Maya thing and the Angel/Faith thing. Switch it around to Spike/Faith to Angel/Maya.

ashley malfoy22: I was actually thinking of bringing the Immortal back but now that I read your Buffy/Gunn idea I am so liking that more. Thanks for the idea.

shadowglove: Spike loves Dawn as a sister and only a sister he marked her as a big brother to protect her from the big bads in Sunnydale.

Camilla Charles: I'm changing the whole Mya/Spike thing to something else. And I love the ones when Dawn does her own thing too.

Napolean: Wow man. Way to many reviews coming at me for once but I liked them Thanks a lot. Oh and for some unknown reason I was sitting in math just trying to drown out my teacher when a picture of Malfoy singing Ice Ice Ice baby and I just couldn't help myself I had to put it in the fic. Lol

Now then gentle readers onward to the chapter. Oh lets skip ahead to Christmas break.

Chapter 24

Christmas break just started and Ginny went home for the holidays. The Weasleys along with Harry and Hermione were going to spend it in New York. Mr. Weasley just got a new promotion at work and decide to treat his children that still lived at home plus Hermione and Harry to a winter vacation.

"Dad isn't winter vacations supposed to be warm places?" Ron asked while shivering. He still hadn't passed his apparition test.

Harry and Hermione were to afraid of splinching themselves for such a long distance to even try it. Mr. Weasley apperated ahead to check on the rooms at the Palace Hotel. A wizard hotel in New York just like the Leaky Cauldron, only can be seen by magical beings.

Mrs. Weasley pulled out an old hair brush.

"Ok everyone you know what to do." She said.

They all but two fingers each on it. Then they felt a pull on there navels. They appeared in a lobby of a grand looking hotel.

"Oh Mum its gorgeous." Ginny said.

"Indeed it is." Mrs. Weasley said.

"The one in France was bigger." Ginny heard Hermione whisper to Harry.

"If your going to say things like that then maybe you shouldn't have came." Ginny said to her when her Mum, Harry, and Ron were out of earshot.

"What Ginny I didn't say anything." She said shocked that Ginny heard her.

"Whatever." Ginny said following the others.

* * *

Later that night Ginny was walking through the back streets of New York after sneaking out of her room. However making sure Hermione was asleep first.

"Hello Pretty." A voice said from behind her.

Ginny smirked and turned around "Hello ugly." She said when she saw the vampire.

He lunged at her. She knocked him back and punched him in the face. He back away.

"Hmm a slayer my boys will have fun with he." He said with a grin.

"Boys I don't see none of your so called boys." She said.

He snapped his fingers and out f of the shadows came 4 other vampires.

"Oh those boys." Ginny said with a nervous laugh while puling out stake.

They all lunged at her at once. She tried fighting them off as best she could she staked one but the others kept coming. She felt one grab her arms from behind. She knew she was done for when her legs where kicked out from under her. She felt the one of the vampire's hot breath on her neck and closed her eyes expecting the worse. Then she felt the weight loosen on her legs.

She looked up and aw a medium size black girl with long dread locks that looked about a year or two older then her fighting off two others.

Ginny kicked the vampire who was holding her arms and managed to free them. She staked the one behind her and the one in front of her. The other girl got the last 2.

The girl looked over at her and helped her up.

"You should get home and fast. Its not safe out here." She said turning and started walking away.

"Rona." Ginny called after hr.

Rona turned around. "How did you know my name?"

"Lets just say we have a common friend. Dawn Summers." Ginny said with a smile.

"You know Dawn Summers?" Rona asked.

"Yeah she's my watcher." Ginny said with a smile.

"Come on your hurt." Rona said nodding to the cuts on Ginny's arm and stomach from when she fell.

"Where to?" She asked.

"To see my watcher."

* * *

"Andrew! Are you here" Rona called through a nice looking apartment.

"He's in the library." A girl with short red hair lighter then Ginny's said from the couch.

"Thanks Vi." Rona said nodding to her. "Andrew." Rona asked walking into the library with Ginny.

"Yeah what's up Rona?" He asked.

"we picked up a straggler." She said.

"Ah you must be Miss. Ginny Weasley one of the Slayers of the Vampires." He said.

"Uh. Yeah." She said looking around.

"Oh good Dawn mentioned that you might stop by." He said standing up and walking over to her.

"Stop scaring the poor girl can you just get her fixed?" Rona said.

"Sure thing." Andrew said walking over to a cabinet and pulling out a first aid kit.

* * *

When Ginny climbed back through the window of her room at 7:00 in the morning a light turned on. She looked up and saw Hermione staring at her.

"Surprise, Surprise." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Hermione, go back to bed." Ginny said walking into there bath room.

She came out in sweat pants and a tank top.

"Where'd you go?" Hermione asked.

"None of you fucking business." Ginny said.

"I saw that outfit. Leather pants a midriff showing top. You were out slutting it up weren't you?" Hermione demand.

"Just go to sleep."

"You leave me no choice but to inform your parents." She said walking out of the room.

"Ok." Ginny said getting into bed trying to get a few more hours of sleep. She pass out on Andrew couch for a hour or two before.

* * *

Several hours later Ginny woke up to see her parents sitting on the other bed looking at her.

"Ginny darling where were you?" Her dad asked.

"I was out patrolling and I got jumped by 5 vampires." Ginny said.

"Oh god are you ok." Her mom asked frantically.

"I'm fine I ran into another Slayer named Rona she helped me out and then she took me to her watchers to get the minor cuts cleared up." Ginny said. "I feel asleep on there couch."

"Oh Ginny baby as long as your ok. I realize that you have to accept your destiny." Her mom said.

"No punishment?" Her dad asked her mom.

"No punishment." Her mom said.

"Thanks guys." Ginny said getting up and hugging them.

A/N: Please Review


End file.
